The New Zeti
by The Chuckinator
Summary: The Deadly Six have successfully destroyed Earth and killed everyone Sonic cares about. Sonic is heartbroken and decides to have them transform him into a Zeti and live on Lost Hex. But when Eggman returns, he must protect his new planet, along with the Deadly Six, and face his enemy once again.
1. Sonic's Choice

The New Zeti

by The Chuckinator and VanFullMoonHelsing

Chapter 1: Sonic's Choice

Sonic stared in disbelief as Eggman and his robots plummeted towards the lava. He gasped, and then stood up, glaring at the three of the Deadly Six members on the other side of the collapsed bridge. This was their entire fault; they had used Eggman's invention to suck all the energy from the planet Earth, and now it seemed like everyone he knew was dead. But he still didn't know what happened to Tails. No matter. He was still going to try and stop them. It was what he did. He didn't want his planet to die, because he; Sonic the Hedgehog, was too slow for once. He heard a noise and turned to see Zazz, Master Zik, and Zomom.

Zazz cackled, crazily and jumped onto the platform Sonic was on along with the other two. "We're going to destroy you! You won't see the light of day again!" Zazz began cackling again and Sonic lowered his eyelids.

"I'm getting tired of you guys," he said.

Zazz turned to Master Zik, his long tongue lolling about the side of his mouth. "Do we destroy him now, Master?"

Master Zik nodded. "Correct; revenge is a dish best served cold."

"Now you've made me hungry," Zomom said as he rubbed his large belly. "Let's hurry up and destroy him!"

Sonic folded his arms and sighed. This was gonna be a long fight.

Zazz began laughing again. "Oh! This will be enjoyable!"

The three Zeti lunged towards Sonic, who was taken off-guard. Sonic jumped back away from the lunge, trying his best to get away from their attacks, but it was hard having three Zeti attacking him at once.

Zazz ran up to Sonic and tried to slash at him with his claws. "Come on! Is that all you got? I'll destroy you!"

The hedgehog smirked and did a homing attack to hurt them. Minutes passed until the battle was over, and Zazz, Zik and Zomom stood defeated. Sonic smirked.  
"That's three down, three to go," he said, and ran off to find the other Zeti. Sonic ran across a bridge and jumped over some rocks before landing on a rocky surface and coming face to face with Zeena, Zor and Zavok. Sonic clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, but tried to keep his cool. "I've been looking for you," he said.

Zavok smirked. "Your fate is to be destroyed! Why don't you accept that? Lie down and DIE!"

Sonic glared at them. He wanted to know where Tails was and what they had done to him.

Zeena looked at her nail polished claws and chuckled. "Or better yet...why doesn't your friend...come out here instead?"

Zavok grinned and chuckled, which turned into a maniacal laugh. "What an excellent idea! Yes, let him see what Tails has become."

Sonic was confused, but then heard something and saw Tails fly down across from him. He gasped in shock at what he saw. Tails had become a robot!

"Tails..." he gasped.

Tails' ears were made of grey metal and one covered over his right eye. It was still blue, but his other eye was a very dull blue almost a blue grey. There was a metal cannon on his left arm and the right side of his body was partially covered in metal. The last thing that was made of metal was his left foot that resembled the foot of a Zeti. Sonic stared at Tails in shock and horror. He couldn't believe that this was his little buddy. He looked up at the three Zeti in anger.

"Oh man...when I get my hands on you guys..."

"You'll do what? I don't think there is anything you can do right now," Zeena laughed, still looking at her nails.

Zor looked at his blue rose with sad eyes. "Sigh. This is devastating. He hasn't even attacked yet."

Zavok smirked. "Mecha Tails...destroy Sonic." The leader Zeti pointed at the blue hedgehog, who froze in his place.

The robot nodded and aimed his laser cannon at him. "Yes, Master," Mecha Tails said and Sonic's eyes widened. Tails couldn't do this! Not to him, anyway. There had to be a way to stop this from happening and save the planet.

"Wait!" He said. "I can't have Tails do this!"

Zavok smirked. "It's too later, Sonic. As we speak, Earth is being destroyed and in a few minutes your home planet will be gone."

Sonic widened his eyes at this and then looked back at Tails.

"You won't be seeing anymore of your other friends again. They'll be dead. Shame," Zor said with no emotion, still holding his rose.

Tails kept the laser cannon aimed at Sonic. Suddenly, the sky lit up in a flash of green and Sonic knew that they had drained the energy of Earth entirely. He brought out his communicator to see Knuckles and Amy but all he could see was static. He pressed the button, hoping it would work. Static once again. Sonic continually pressed the button on the side of the screen, panic rising in him. Were they really dead? He didn't know. He surely hoped not.

Zavok laughed. "How does it feel to know everyone you've known has been killed? Give up now...and join your friend."

Sonic glared at him. "I'll never serve you!"

Zeena chuckled. "Really now? You have nowhere else to go. No home, no friends, you might as well serve us or die. Your choice."

"We will give you a choice, Sonic," Zavok said. "You can die...or you can join us. We shall transform you into a Zeti and The Lost Hex shall become your new home."

Sonic looked at the three Zeti in anger for what they did to Tails, Earth, and his friends. They deserved a good down right beating, but at the same time he felt like…why should he? Tails was a robot now. His home planet was gone and so were his friends. There was nothing else to fight for. He guessed there was one thing he had to do. He swallowed his anger and closed his eyes and growled, knowing this was his last chance at survival or...ever staying alive.

"Very well," he said. "Transform me into a Zeti."

Zavok grinned triumphantly and a beam of light shot out of his hand, hitting Sonic. The hedgehog screamed in pain, fell to the ground and felt his body beginning to change. Sonic's shoes burst apart as his feet changed, his five toes going into his feet and two large claws came out. Another claw poked out of the back of his foot, from his heels. Sonic's blue legs felt weird as some black skin covered his legs all the way up to his waist and a triangle went up to his stomach. His hands tore through his gloves, but his glove cuffs stayed on his wrists and morphed with him. His cuffs changed to black with grey spikes forming around them. His hands had grown large and on the ends of his fingers were long sharp claws. Sonic's tail didn't change much; it just grew a bit longer. Last to change was his face. Sonic's nose sank into his face as his eyes separated from each other and a thick black line grew on one side of his eyes. His ears curved to the top of his head and thickened, rounded and sharpened until they became horns. Sonic's quills separated themselves from his head, like they were hair and his teeth grew into sharp fangs to give him that menacing look.

Soon, kneeling in Sonic's place was a Zeti with dark blue skin, light blue hair, red claws with red and black horns, emerald green pupils and yellow eyes.


	2. The New Zeti

Chapter 2: The New Zeti

Sonic stood up, gasping for breath, and looked at his new body. Sonic was shocked at the change and at the same time a little bit ashamed of himself. What would he do in the Deadly Six? Would they want him to be like them? He couldn't kill, even if it was something small. It was against all his morals. But with his planet gone, his friends gone, what else was there to fight for? He didn't know anymore.

"Congratulations," Zavok said. "You are now a Zeti forever. Welcome to your new life."

Sonic hesitated, and then nodded. "What will I be doing here with you guys?"

"You can join the Deadly Six or be a Zeti servant for us," Zeena told him, giggling.

"That looked painful. How painful was it? Is it as painful as the pain you're experiencing from losing your friends?" Zor asked Sonic. The hedgehog turned Zeti growled at that last question and clenched his clawed hands.

"Don't talk about them that way," he said, and sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll join the Deadly Six."

Zavok grinned. "Excellent; you have made a wise decision. Now for one last thing: you have noticed that all the Zeti names begin with Z. You will have to change your name to...Zonic."

Sonic's eyes widened and he thought about it. Sonic, or rather Zonic now, thought about himself being a Zeti. Was this really the right thing for him to be doing? He knew it wasn't, but what other choices did he have? Zonic nodded and walked towards them, looking at the three Zeti. He then saw Mecha Tails and frowned, glaring at the other Zeti.

"Why did you make Tails a robot?" He asked them.

"We were planning on capturing you, but your...friend got in the way," Zeena told him. Zonic gritted his fanged teeth as he knew how it happened.

"It was sad, really," Zor said, looking at his rose.

The newly transformed Zeti sighed and shook his head. A few minutes later, he saw Zazz, Master Zor and Zomom walk up to the group.

The only difference was Zazz was running around, tongue lolling about. "Where's that hedgehog? I'll crush him! I'll destroy him! I'll..." Once Zazz laid his eyes on the hedgehog turned Zeti he was frozen in place and stopped what he going to crazily say. Who was that? That couldn't be the hedgehog?

"Hey, Zazz," Zonic said.

It took a while for Zazz to calculate who it was from his voice and looks and lunged at him. "I'll destroy you!"

"Zazz, stop!" Zavok commanded. "Sonic...or Zonic as he is now known...has decided to join us as a Zeti. Do not harm him; he is one of us now."

Zazz looked at Zavok and then at Zonic in confusion. "No, more destroying?" Zazz exclaimed in shock.

"For now," Zavok said.

Zonic looked at him and sighed in relief, then looked at Zazz and Zeena. "So...what will I have to do now that I'm a Zeti and a part of the Deadly Six?"

Zazz laughed, "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!"

Zonic's eyes widened and he shook his head, and then looked at Zeena for another answer.

Zeena laughed. "It's what we do. If you didn't want that you should have chosen death."

"Fine," Zonic said. "I guess I'll have to do this then."

Zavok nodded and grinned. "You will not regret this decision," he said. "Now, come; let us show you around."

Zonic sighed and nodded as the Deadly Six began to lead him away from the rocky lava mountains and to other places of The Lost Hex. Zonic wasn't entirely happy by his decision. He kept glancing at Mecha Tails, thinking he failed him and their planet. They came to Windy Hill and Zonic smiled; he really liked this zone of the planet, because it reminded him of a few locations on Earth like Green Hill. Zonic looked at the Deadly Six and sighed.

Zeena frowned at Zonic's expression. "If he's going to be like this we should makeover this place."

"How so?" Zonic asked. "This place reminds me of Earth."

"Exactly," Zavok said, and looked at Zeena. "How do you suppose we could...make Zonic feel welcome?"

Zonic froze at this. What were they going to do to him?

Zazz was jumping about behind the two yelling one word in particular Zonic didn't like. "Pain! Pain! Pain!"

Zeena thought for a moment and then smirked. "Why not we get rid of all the places that remind him of his 'old home'."

"Yes, that would be wise," Master Zik said, and turned to Zonic. "You are a Zeti now, and if you want to live here then you must get rid of anything that reminds you of Earth."

Zonic looked at him and sighed. "Okay," he said, and nodded. Zonic looked to Mecha Tails and then at the beautiful scenery behind him. He didn't want it to go away, but he guessed...it may be for the best.

Zavok nodded and then looked at him. "Then let's start...remodelling."

Zonic swallowed a bit and looked at the giant hills in front of him.

Zazz laughed, "Destroy! Yes!"

Zonic glared at him and gazed at the beautiful scenery one last time, knowing that he had to do this.

"What a shame. This place was pretty like this rose, but it has to go," Zor said without any emotion as he continually stared at his blue rose.

Zavok chuckled and looked at the Zeti. "Zeena, do you have anything in mind on how we could redecorate?"

Zeena thought about it, but when she was about to answer Zazz cut in. "Oh! Oh! What about that fat crazy man's ray thing!"

Zeena glared at Zazz as that's what she had been about to say. Zonic froze even more. They were going to use the ray gun that killed his world to 'redecorate' theirs? How crazy are these guys? "Are you crazy?" He yelled at them. "That machine destroyed Earth and now you want to use it here?"

Zazz laughed. "He's funny when he's mad!" Zonic became even angrier. If he could become Dark Zonic he would, but he didn't know if he could channel that type of Chaos Energy anymore.

"Shut up, Zazz!" Zonic shouted, and looked at Zeena. "Can't we just leave The Lost Hex the way it is?"

Zeena shook her head. "No, because don't you not want to be reminded you failed your planet, your friends. If we change the zones then you won't," Zeena told him.

"So sad," Zor said.

Zeena and Zazz smirked. "Victory! Destroy! Destroy!" Zazz yelled, laughing as he pointed at the loops, cackling.

Zavok chuckled and nodded to Zeena to begin. She nodded and lifted her hand up and they all heard a slight creaking noise and Zonic did not like that sound at all. A few minutes later, a bright green light shone down on the planet, destroying the zone. When it faded, almost nothing was left. Zonic gasped and sighed, knowing that he had to get rid of the memories of him on Earth.

"Stop being depressed. That's my deal," Zor said, clutching his rose, tightly.

Zonic looked around and nodded, a smile on his face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Sure, Earth was destroyed, but he had a second chance on The Lost Hex.

Zavok looked at him. "I see you are beginning to feel at home."

Zonic looked at Zavok, but then back at the area they were in. Sure, it wasn't his home, but he had to renew his life after what had happened. His glance soon, went to Mecha Tails. His guess is the half robot fox would be their servant which concerned him, greatly.

"Tails," he asked the robot. "What's going to happen to you?"

"I will serve the Deadly Six as their robot servant," Mecha Tails answered. That was all it took to make Zonic miss his little buddy's normal tone of voice. Tails' voice was a mixture between robotic and his normal voice. And Zonic missed the regular Tails. The brainiac. That little smart kid that was his little buddy. Zonic sighed and nodded. What exactly did these guys do after they destroyed a planet? Did they relax for a bit or did they go after more planets? He didn't know, but he was a part of the Deadly Six now so he had to adapt and do what they did.

"Zeena...what do the Deadly Six actually do?" He asked.

Zeena smirked evilly as she looked at her nails. "We mostly go around looking for anything we can destroy or kill. It's what you would call 'fun' to us."

Zonic's eyes widened and he sighed. "Alright," he said. "I suppose that's fine."

Zeena looked at him and blushed. Zonic noticed and turned away. He looked back to the area that used to look like Green Hill Zone. Now it was a white wasteland, it used to hold the colours similar to Green Hill and look similar, but now…it looked like the zone was dead. He sighed, he had to get used to this. This was worse than Eggman's idea of an Eggmanland. All around him it showed the image of death.

Zavok turned to look at him. "You seem troubled. Is anything bothering you?"

"No," Zonic said. "I just need to get used to living a new life."

"A life of destruction and pain!" Zazz cackled. Zonic glared at him, but then turned back to the wasteland-like zone. He sighed and nodded; if he was going to be a Zeti, he might as well get used to it.


	3. Eggman's Return

Chapter 3: Eggman's Return

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman had merely avoided his death by pressing a button of his jacket to have a jet pack come out of his back. His two robot lackeys weren't so lucky. He flew up and landed on the bridge, looking around, and chuckled evilly.

"Those Zeti thought they had easily killed me; well they are wrong," Eggman laughed. He looked into the lava pit and cringed. "My robots are gone, but that means I don't have to listen to their complaints anymore." Eggman looked to the sky and his eyes widened when he saw the color of it. "No. Our planet can't be...dead. Sonic actually failed?" Eggman sighed and then a grin formed on his face as he thought of a new plan. "But Sonic won't be able to stop me this time! He'll be broken! I'll find the conch and use of those Zeti again and this time I will build Eggmanland here on the Lost Hex!" Eggman began laughing, but then started coughing. "Oh, I'll never get used to that."

He fired up his jet pack and went to look for the conch, thinking about his newest evil plan. There was no way that Sonic could stop him now; his plan was foolproof! Eggman flew by his jet pack to a zone with an ocean and a beach with palm trees around it. Eggman landed by a palm tree and looked around. "Hmm...the Tropical Coast. Seems like a good place to hide a conch." He started walking and saw that some of his badniks had been left here, and grinned. Eggman continued walking until he saw something, and walked over to it. When he got closer he saw what it was and an evil smirk crossed his face. "I finally found it."

The Cacophonic Conch was lying on the grass. Eggman grinned and picked it up, then blew into it. "Now, nothing will stand in my way against my own Eggmanland, not even Sonic can stop me this time," Eggman laughed as he held the conch.

* * *

Suddenly, all seven Zeti groaned in pain and fell to their knees, holding their heads. Eventually, the pain passed and they stood up.

"What...what was that?" Zonic asked.

"That pain! That pain! It's the Conch!" Zazz exclaimed, wagging his fist angrily at the air.

"I enjoyed that. I hate that it's over. I feel do miserable again," Zor sighed, looking to the ground.

Zavok growled in anger. "It seems that someone is using the Conch again. Most likely it's Eggman."

Zonic's eyes widened when he heard this. Eggman, alive. But Zonic saw him fall into the lava pit. How could he have survived that? He couldn't believe it; his old enemy, returned. Most likely Eggman will try and make up another one of his evil schemes again. Zonic knew now what he had to do. He had to let go of his past entirely and fight alongside the Deadly Six to protect his new home, even if it meant destroying things he stood for and killing those in need which he used to save. Zonic sighed and closed his eyes, then opened them and turned to Zavok in determination. "I will help you," he said.

Zavok looked surprised by this but nodded. Zeena and Zazz looked at him also.

"He's gone loopy! But that's good!" Zazz laughed, his long tongue flapping along the side of his mouth.

"You have come to the point of no return," Master Zik told the new Zeti. "I am glad that you are helping us. From now on the Deadly Six will be the Deadly Seven."

Zonic looked at him and nodded, a grin appearing on his face. Everyone in the once known Deadly Six was shocked. They were now the Deadly Seven and their enemy only maybe a half hour before was the seventh member.

"So, what do we do now?" Zomom asked.

Zavok smirked. "We will find this Dr. Eggman and crush him!"

"That sounds like a great idea," Zonic said. "Eggman was my enemy on Earth, and now is my enemy here. I look forward to defeating him once again."

"Yeah! Let's get to crushing him!" Zazz shouted, stomping the ground and laughing.

Zonic smirked and then turned to Zavok. "How will we find him?"

"He will come to us eventually," Zavok told him.

"Aww! No smash or destroy yet!" Zazz asked, slumping his shoulders, feeling a little let down.

Zeena laughed. "Be patient, Zazz! You'll get your smash time soon!"

Zazz bounced in the air, happily, laughing, madly.

"We'll just wait him out, then?" Zonic asked. He didn't like waiting.

Zeena nodded, smirking. "Yes. He'll get a big surprise when he sees you though."

"I'm sure he will."

"Big shock! Surprise! Then destroy!" Zazz madly cackled.

Zonic looked at him and chuckled, then nodded. "What if he uses the conch against us, though?"

"We'll be prepared," Zavok said, and turned to Zeena. "Won't we?"

Zeena nodded, still smiling, "Yes. Yes, we will." She looked at Zonic. "You still have your speed?'

"Yeah, of course I do," Zonic told her.

"Good. We could use that to our advantage against that Dr Eggman," Zeena told him.

The new Zeti nodded and grinned as he thought about what he and the others were going to do against Dr. Eggman. This was going to be fun.


	4. Looking for Eggman

Chapter 4: Looking for Eggman  


Everyone sighed, trying to come up with a plan against Eggman.

"It will be a pointless effort, but is it really worth a try at all," Zor said, sighing.

"Let us make a plan for when he does come," Zavok said.

Zonic nodded and looked at them. "What powers do I have as a Zeti?"

"We have the innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields, which lets us control electronics," Master Zik said.

"But he can conch block us," Zomom said.

Everyone glared at him from the lame pun. Zonic nodded and turned to Zazz. "Any other powers?"

Zazz cackled, "We are very strong and have energy blasts too!"

Zeena sighed, irritably as Sonic looked on confused. "We have many other powers such as energy blasts, superhuman strength, speed and agility."

"That's...that's awesome," Zonic said, a grin forming on his face.

"Why do we have to wait? Can't we just find him. Spare us this disappointment," Zor said.

"Yea! No waiting! Let's go find hm!" Zazz shouted.

Master Zik looked at them. "Patience is a virtue...but I, too, am eager to confront him."

"So am I!" Zonic said.

All of the Deadly Seven were excited to meet Eggman once more and show him their new member of the group. They wanted to see the Doctor's reaction. But the member who wanted to see Eggman's reaction most of all was Zonic. He wondered how Eggman would take it when he found out that he had been transformed into a Zeti. Zonic knew that Eggman would try and fight him again but this time would be different.

Zonic had given into the evil that the Zeti was. He knew it wasn't who he was, but it was who he had to be now. He looked at Mecha Tails. "Are you going to fight also?"

"I live to serve my Masters and Mistress. I shall do want they want," Tails told Zonic.

Even though he had changed, it still pained him a little seeing his buddy like this. Zonic sighed and nodded, looking at the robot, then back to Zavok. "When shall we leave?"

"Soon," the Zeti leader said.

The new Zeti frowned; that wasn't a very satisfactory answer. The dark blue Zeti wanted to find Eggman now and see his reaction to seeing him, Zonic, as a Zeti. If he figures out it's him first. "Why not now?" He asked.

"Just in case Eggman is on his way right now," Zeena told Zonic. The new Zeti turned to her. "If we move we could go on a wild goose chase to get what we want."

Zonic folded his arms and huffed. He hated waiting, especially for Eggman's attacks. Why couldn't he just run around the Lost Hex to try and see if he can find him? It'd be easier. "Can't I go look for him? I really hate waiting."

Master Zik chuckled. "I see your impatient personality hasn't changed. We'll have to fix that." Zonic looked at Master Zik, slightly worried. He wondered what he meant by that. The aged Zeti chuckled, and looked at Zeena and Zazz. "When do you think we should go after Eggman?"

"Now! Now! Now!" Zazz shouted. Zeena stared in shock at the bouncing pink Zeti and sighed in irritation, gritting her fangs.

She sighed and looked at Zonic. "You really want to go ahead?" Her fangs were still gritted from irritation from Zazz and Zonic noticed. He didn't really know how much anger the female Zeti was capable of, but he didn't want to find out either.

"Well...yeah," Zonic said.

The new Zeti looked at Zavok, knowing he had the deciding vote of if he could go ahead and look for Eggman.

Zavok thought about it and sighed. "You may go," he said. "But contact us telepathically if you need anything."

Zonic nodded, and ran off. He was happy to run off and find Eggman and not stand around, boring himself to near tears any longer. He could wait until he found the doctor and saw his reaction when he saw Zonic. Zonic ran across Lost Hex, looking for Eggman. He wondered where he was but he would find the doctor eventually. He ran until he came to a beach with palm trees and stopped there and looked around. He was in the Tropical Coast.


	5. Reactions

Chapter 5: Reactions

The dark blue Zeti looked around cautiously and then heard something. It was laughter. He smirked and went near a tree to see Dr. Eggman laughing to himself. Zonic's eyes widened when he saw the conch Eggman was holding. Zonic thought about contacting the other Zeti or should he try and make an appearance to Eggman first? He always did things his way. But he was part of a new team now and Zavok was the leader which meant he followed his orders. This made Zonic a little angry he couldn't do what he wanted anymore. He sighed; maybe he should contact them. Zonic closed his eyes and reached out with his mind.

_I found him,_ he said telepathically.

A few seconds later, he heard a voice in his head. _Great! Excellent! Where? Where?_ Zazz shouted back, telepathically and making Zonic wince in pain at how loud he was.

_He's in Tropical Coast._

This time Zeena answered, a lot more quietly and calmly than Zazz, but still having a time of excitement to her voice. _Good, we'll be there soon._

Zonic nodded and broke the telepathic connection, waiting for the other Zeti to show. He turned around when he heard the sound of distant thumps of footsteps, like they were jumping to get to him. A few minutes later, the other Zeti had joined him. They saw Eggman and grinned.

"So...what should we do?" Zonic asked with a grin on his face.

He looked at Zeena, who spoke. "What if you can kick it away again before you blow it?" Zeena asked. "Although last time you did that it was an accident."

"I can do that," the dark blue Zeti said.

Zeena nodded at Zonic and pointed at Eggman and the conch. Zonic nodded and looked to Zavok, still knowing he had to get permission off him first before he did anything.

"You may do so," Zavok said.

Zonic nodded and walked out of his hiding place, ready to jump. He noticed Eggman seemed happy that he had the conch back and he was muttering what seemed to be his plan to himself. He grinned and jumped but before he could knock the conch out of Eggman's hand, the evil scientist blew into it again, causing him and the other Zeti to fall to the ground in pain. Eggman turned and saw them, a shocked expression on his face.

"What? How did you find me so fast?" Eggman asked, his shocked expression going to the new Zeti nearest to him. "And...why do you have a seventh Zeti with you?" Eggman saw similar traits to that of his nemesis. The dark blue skin, the quill-like hair and emerald green pupils. Eggman's eyes widened even more. "No...how can that even be possible?"

Zonic smirked and laughed. "Yes, Baldy McNosehair...it's me."

Eggman's eyes stayed wide only he backed up a bit. "S...Sonic? What? How?"

The new Zeti continued laughing. "It's not 'Sonic' anymore, Egghead. The name's Zonic. As for how I'm a Zeti...Zavok transformed me into one. They've offered me a new life here on Lost Hex since Earth has been destroyed."

Eggman blinked in shock. His enemy had given up his life of heroism after their planet was destroyed and turned to bad side. Eggman couldn't figure out why, even though he was a genius...this stumped him.

Zonic chuckled and threw back his head, letting out a maniacal laugh. The other six Zeti stepped up behind him. "When I heard that you were still alive, I knew what I had to do," he said. "I'm not a hero anymore, Eggman, and I'm going to destroy you so you'll never bother us again!"

Eggman seemed bothered by that. A lot. How did the great hero Sonic change into something like this. "Why though? Why have you become...evil?" Zonic's evil was beyond Eggman's that the doctor knew.

The dark blue Zeti glared at him. "I lost everything...my friends, my home planet...Tails...but he's a robot now serving us now, so it doesn't matter...I thought long and hard about the offer that Zavok made for me and made my choice. Why should I be a hero if everyone and everything I care for is gone?" He let out a low chuckle, showing his sharp fangs, and took a step forwards. Eggman looked at him in fear.

"B...But, Sonic, it wasn't my fault. It was the six Zeti behind you who destroyed our planet. If anything...you should blaming them not me," Eggman told the new and angered Zeti.

"But it was you who controlled them in the first place, Egghead. If you hadn't controlled them...they would have left us alone."

"You kicked the conch away from me and didn't listen to your friend," Eggman said, taking another step back.

Zonic walked towards him. "I didn't know what you were doing," he said. "But it doesn't matter anymore; that's all in the past. What matters is here...now. We're destroy you, Eggman...isn't that right, Zazz?"

Zazz looked up and grinned. "Destroy time!" Zazz laughed, maniacally as he bounced up and down in joy.

Zonic chuckled. He was starting to like Zazz. The dark blue Zeti glared at Eggman and clenched his fists. "Ready for a beatdown?" He asked. "You know what Zazz says...we're going to send you home in a box."


	6. The Cacophonic Conch

Chapter 6: The Cacophonic Conch  


Eggman didn't like this new Sonic at all or...Zonic. Whichever...he didn't like this new one. He liked his old enemy better when he was nice and cheery and was there to even help an enemy. "W...What about when the Zeti tried to kill all of us, I...against my regular evil mind saved your life at the lava mountains." Zonic did remember when Eggman grabbed the broken bridge and grabbed his hand to save him from falling into the lava and then threw him up onto the platform as soon as the bridge gave way and Sonic believed Eggman didn't survive.

"You only did that so you could further your evil schemes," Zonic told him menacingly.

Eggman was now up against a rock and looked at it and then back at Zonic in fear. "S...Sonic, none your friends would...want you to be like this."

"Shut up! Everywhere you go, you always plan evil! I do not want my new planet to suffer what you tried to do to Earth countless times! This isn't about me, Egghead. It's about you."

Eggman swallowed, hard. He was trying his best to reason with the hero turned Zeti, but that seemed like it was failing. If anything went worse from here Eggman just may have to commit to his next step to stop Zonic or the other six from killing him.

Zonic chuckled and glared at Eggman, hatred in his eyes. "You've always tried to take over Earth with your evil plots but you'll never take Lost Hex!"

Zomom looked at him. "Let's destroy him already."

"Ooooh! Yes! I want to see his pain!" Zazz exclaimed, stomping a clawed foot.

"Same here," Zor said, without emotion though a small smile spread on his face at the mention of pain.

Eggman winced at their destructive yells and Eggman was about to take to no more of it. When Zonic took one more step toward him that seemed to make Eggman, make up his mind. He took out the Conch and blew into it, making all the Zeti scream in pain and fall to the ground, holding their heads. When he finished blowing into it he looked back at the seven Zeti, still in fear yet he could feel a hint of...satisfaction coming out of this at seeing their pain for making him so afraid and it made him smile.

Zonic struggled to get up and glared at him. "You will...not win..."

"Really?" Eggman said. He held the conch up, but out of Zonic's reach. "With this I can make all seven of you do want I want. And I won't make the same mistake as last time." He glared back at Zonic. He put the conch behind his back. "It's even better that my worst enemy will be working for me." He heard the dark blue Zeti growl and Eggman smirked. "If any of you disobey an order...well...you know what will happen."

"You're going to pay, Eggman!" Zonic yelled, still clutching his head in pain.

Eggman chuckled and looked at Zonic. "Really, now?" Zonic kept glaring at Eggman. "Although the one thing I must thank you for with my fake death is that my two robots fell into the lava which means I no longer need to listen to their continuous complaints." Eggman then, walked around the rock and looked at the scenery they were in. "Now, how would I change this place to look like an Eggmanland utopia?" He asked himself.

Zonic's eyes widened and he said nothing, keeping his glare upon Eggman. The evil scientist kept inspecting the surrounding area they in, trying to calculate what he would need to build Eggmanland. He grinned and looked at the seven Zeti, thinking that they could help him. "You seven shall help me build my dream, Eggmanland, and if you refuse...I shall blow the conch," Eggman said as a grin formed on his face.

Zonic growled in anger. "Why...why do you want to build Eggmanland here?"

Eggman chuckled. "Because Earth is destroyed or...dead as we may put it and it would be no fun to just build it there. No challenge. While here...all of you are here."

"We won't let you do that," Zonic said.

"You know sooner or later we'll break free of the Conch's control," Master Zik told him.

Eggman smiled and shook his head. "I can easily blow the conch again to intimidate you all." Zonic growled in anger. He didn't like want Eggman was doing or going to do, but he knew he had to stop him. As the Lost Hex had become his new home he had to save it.

"We'll defeat you sooner or later," he said. "In case you didn't know, I still have my speed."

"I would know that, Sonic, but the conch gives you pain and you can't do anything while in that state of pain," Eggman told him, his smile turning into an evil grin. "Which I will use whenever one of you disobeys me."

Zonic growled in anger and glared at him. He turned to the other Zeti, wondering what they should do. Zazz had an expression of crazy anger mixed with hate at Eggman, the same with Master Zik and Zavok except without the craziness and Zeena and Zomom glared at Eggman with anger. Zonic knew they were all anger and it would equal in some kind of war against Eggman, but to get their freedom back that's what they might do.


	7. The Zeti's Plan

Chapter 7: The Zeti's Plan

He looked at them, his own anger showing. "We have to do something," Zonic said.

Zor sighed. "There's nothing we can do. We might as well give into the pain and work for him. We're doomed anyway."

Zavok chuckled. "We are not doomed."

Zeena nodded at this. "We just have to find a way to get rid of the conch again without Eggman blowing it first."

"I could use my speed," Zonic said.

"Yes, but Eggman might see that through as he knows you. You did that last time and he could use that to his advantage like he said and blow the conch. We would have to think if a plan before we go ahead with anything," Zeena said, hoping they understood.

Zonic sighed. "Well, does anyone have any suggestions?"

Zazz smiled, evilly as his tongue lolled by the side of his mouth. "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" He began laughing, madly.

The dark blue Zeti nodded and looked at Master Zik.

"We need to come up with a plan to defeat Eggman," Zik said. "But he has the Conch. No matter; we can use this to our advantage. Zeena, what do you think we should do?"

Zeena shook her head, not knowing either. "I don't know. But a plan is the best option we have instead of going in without one. With Eggman having the conch...who knows what he can do." She looked to their leader. "Any ideas, Zavok?"

Zavok grinned and nodded. "We could fool the fat man into thinking we are under his control. Then, when he least expects it, we will take the Conch from him and destroy it!"

Zeena smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Her smile turned into an evil grin. "One that will cause him great pain."

"Oooh! Pain and destruction!" Zazz exclaimed.

Zonic grinned and chuckled. "I like it."

The Zeti leader turned to face him and nodded. They all looked at Eggman as the doctor was still admiring the scenery with an evil grin and then turned to face then once more. "So, are all of you ready to serve me once more?"

"We will," Zavok said.

Eggman clasped his hands together and kept his evil grin on his face. "Excellent. First we shall find a lair and I will plan our next move from there." Zonic's eyes widened and he nodded as the others did too. Eggman turned away, not noticing the grin on the Deadly Seven's faces. Eggman began to leave, but a thought hit him. "Actually, why don't you lot try and find a base for my operations?" The Deadly Seven looked at each other, then at Eggman. They nodded. "Now go. Before I get out the conch," Eggman threatened them. A wave of pain went through each Zeti at the mention of the conch and they nodded, hesitantly. The Zeti ran off, looking for a place that Eggman would build his base.

"I don't like doing this," Zonic said. "We're practically giving Eggman what he wants."

"It's to give that fat man an idea that we're doing as he pleases until we get what WE want," Zeena told Zonic.

Zonic sighed and nodded. "Alright," he said.

They looked around a few zones, carefully, trying to see if there was anything that looked like a base Eggman would like.

Zeena looked at Zonic, frowning. "If we're going to do this right...then we need to know what kind of bases Eggman likes. You know him well enough as his enemy, so that would mean we could find a base and it would get us on his good side to further the plan."

"The Lava Mountain Zone is perfect."

Zeena nodded and ran there, jumping over rocks and cracks in the ground before coming to the Lava Mountain zone. "So, this will be a good base for Eggman?"

Zonic smirked. "Yes, it would."

"He will most likely believe we're working for him by doing all this for him," Zeena grinned, evilly.

"I know."

Zeena looked to Zavok, "We've found the base the for Eggman what do you think we should do next?"

Zavok thought about it. "I am not sure. What do you think, Zonic?"

The dark blue Zeti grinned. "We could report back to Eggman. Any other ideas, Zeena?"

Zeena thought about about smiled, "We could make look as though we're taking awhile in finding a base and go back later."

Zonic nodded. "That is fine; we can do that."

"What should we do while do that?" Zeena asked.

"Destroy! Destroy!" Zazz exclaimed, jumping on the spot.

The dark blue Zeti chuckled. "I'm down for that."

Zeena lifted a brow. "What would we destroy? Would we draw Eggman's attention to us if we do that?"

Zonic and Zazz shrugged.

Zeena growled, she was beginning to lose her temper. "What about the plan?"

"We'll stick to the plan," Zonic told her. "It will only be a matter of time before we rebel against Eggman."

Zeena nodded, sighing in relief. She didn't really to just go in and destroy Eggman when he had the conch. He could make a scheme against them if he knew that they were rebelling against him, especially since he had the conch.


End file.
